


The Importance of After-care

by Z_K



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Dom!Peter, Dom/sub, M/M, Schmoop, bad previous dom, sub!Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 09:27:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1977705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Z_K/pseuds/Z_K
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt fill for tumblr user vaudevillian-villainess:</p>
<p>Would any Steter writers out there be interested in writing a comfort Dom/sub fic for me, with Peter as the Dom, comforting Stiles, his sub?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Importance of After-care

Stiles tried to hide his shaking hand behind his back, though he really should have known better. In an instant Peter was beside him, holding him, carding a hand through his hair.

"Stiles, what’s wrong?" He was asked in a tone that allowed for no argument.

"I just… I don’t know? When you untied me I just got really cold. Its nothing, I’m just being dumb, its ok." Ducking his head, Stiles tried to pull away, because he really was being dumb.

That’s what his previous Dom had said. He would get cold and feel like shit sometimes after a scene, and his Dom had been upset, asked why he had bothered to do all the things Stiles liked if Stiles was going to act like this afterwards. He didn’t want Peter to feel like all his good work had been wasted on some ungrateful Sub who didn’t even know how to enjoy what had happened.

"Stiles, its ok, I’m pretty sure you are just going through Sub-drop, its fairly common." His lover murmured to him, pressing close and keeping him in his arms. Stiles appreciated the warmth, leaned into it, then paused as his brain caught up.

"Sub-drop? What is Sub-drop?" He moved to look Peter in the eyes, and saw a flash of brightest ice-blue and an intense anger. Immediately cowed, Stiles tried to pull away and fold in on himself. He didn’t mean to be so stupid, not knowing things and making Peter angry.

"Stiles, Stiles, its alright, honey I’m not mad at you, I swear." Peter was lifting him, carrying him, then they were on what he assumed was the plush leather couch Peter had told him when they began would be a good place for ‘after-care’, whatever that was.

"I wasn’t aware that you hadn’t researched this, the way you meticulously research everything else. That’s my fault, I should have made sure honey, you’ve done nothing wrong." Stiles was moved so that he was in Peter’s lap, curled up with his head tucked into the crook of his Dom’s neck. A warm blanket was pulled over him.

"You are experiencing Sub-drop, its quite common, and nothing to be ashamed of, I promise. It is why after-care is so important. After a particularly intense scene, when you’ve been riding such a high, its normal to experience a drop. You’ll feel a range of negative emotions, and you’ll be cold for a while. But a real Dom can ease you through it, keep you warm, and help you understand that all those nasty things going through your head right now aren’t real, aren’t true. You aren’t stupid Stiles, no matter that you may feel that way. You haven’t done anything wrong that caused this. And I will never leave you, you are my Mate, and I love you."

~

Stiles woke slowly, trying to stay in the warm, dark comfort of sleep a little while longer. As he started to come into consciousness he realized that even outside of sleep he was warm and comfy. Blinking he took in the situation. He was on the couch, being spooned by his Dom, and covered in a soft blanket. On the floor was a cooler, and the lights were off. He shifted to try and get a look at a sleeping Peter, but found himself staring into bright blue eyes. Not wolf-blue, just the usual stunning human shade.

"Hey sleeping beauty, how are you feeling?" Peter asked, bringing the arm around Stiles’ waist up so he could pet his head.

"Better, warm, and I don’t feel so dumb any more." He said, sitting up. His Dom sat up as well, reaching to the cooler and pulling it open. Inside was a sectioned bowl with blueberries, sliced strawberries and honeydew melon cubes, as well as a container with a dark brown sauce of some sort.

"Are you up to eating honey?" Stiles nodded as his mouth started to water. He really was hungry, though he’d eaten not long before their scene earlier.

"Hey, how long was I asleep?" Peter shrugged, and took the fruit bowl and sauce container out of the cooler, nudging it away and closing the lid with his foot before placing the bowl and container beside him.

"About three hours." That explained when he’d had the time to get the fruit ready.

"So what’s the sauce?" Stiles asked, curious as always. To answer Peter opened the lid, dipped a strawberry slice in and held it out for Stiles to eat.His face lit up in delight as the rich milk chocolate taste hit his tongue, followed by the biting sweet of the ripe strawberry. Peter pulled him in to lean back against his chest, and proceeded to feed them both in silence. Stiles was happy to enjoy the warmth and the bask in the loving care of his Dom. When the fruit was gone Stiles turned and snuggled into Peter’s chest.

"So I’m your mate huh? And you love me?" His wolf made a disparaging noise as he put the lid on the chocolate sauce container and leaned forward slightly to place the bowl and container on top of the cooler.

"The second precedes the first. And yes on both accounts. I do love you, and I chose you as my mate months ago. I thought I’d made that obvious with the promise ring and asking you to move in with me." Stiles blinked, moving his hands so he could fidget with the ring Peter had given him. That sat on his left ring finger. The one people used for engagement and wedding rings. Wow he had missed the mark on that one.

"Uh…." Was all he could manage, blushing furiously. He felt stupid again, but in an embarrassing way, rather than a self-loathing way. Peter chuckled, pulling him in tighter.

"I guess we should talk about a few things then." Stiles swallowed, pushing down the urge to berate himself for perceived failings before anything was even said.

"Stiles, I am going to be very plain here. Your previous Dom was a lying sack of shit, who doesn’t deserve the title. And I should have started an open dialogue about all of this before we began. I know we discussed kinks and triggers and safe-words. But I should have inquired more about your previous experience, and your knowledge about the emotional dangers. The fault for that lies solely with a Dom in this situation. While the Sub should try to research everything about the lifestyle as much as possible, the Dom needs to do the same, and make sure the Sub understands everything.  
What you experienced is normal, it happens to nearly every Sub at some point in their time in the lifestyle. There is nothing at all to feel ashamed of. After-care is something we will do after every scene, whether you go into Drop or not. It is the most important thing a Dom and Sub can do together, the most intimate thing. Do you understand?” Stiles smiled timidly and nodded.

"Yeah, I understand Alpha." Peter’s eyes flashed ice-blue.

"Stiles, our scene ended, you no longer have to call me that."

"But what if I want to go again?" Stiles grinned, though his eyes held a bit of apprehension. Peter grasped his chin and pulled him in for a thorough kiss.

"Safe-word?"

"Harrison."

"Good boy, then lets begin."

**Author's Note:**

> This sort of turned into a PSA on the importance of after-care(thus the title).
> 
> Whenever I think of these two as a Dom/Sub pair I always imagine Stiles calls Peter his Alpha, and Peter calls Stiles his good boy, or his good little Beta.
> 
> Seriously though. There are some really shit Doms out there, and no Sub should have to go through Sub-drop alone. Ever. It is terrible and it is seriously damaging.


End file.
